The Demon Lord
by PARADISE.x
Summary: It is a normal day when Lucy Heartphilia, age 17, is kidnapped by a pink-haired pyromaniac and spirited away to the mythical land of Halloween Town-a world that only existed in scary stories! Wait, he wants what? What's a mate? "I've been watching you all your life, Lucy!" M for graphic sexual scenes, sexual themes, blood and gore, profanity, frightening scenes, humor and gore.
1. Preview

**Title: The Demon Lord**

**Author: PARADISE.x but you can just call me Parrie-chan~!**

**Rated: M for graphic sexual scenes, sexual themes, blood and gore, alcohol use, heavy violence, heavy profanity, frightening scenes and humor**

**Genres: Humor and Romance**

**Summary: It was a normal day when Lucy Heartphilia, age 17, was kidnapped by a pink-haired pyromaniac and spirited away to the mythical land of Halloween Town-a world that only existed in scary stories! Wait, he wants what? What's a mate? "I've been watching you all your life, Lucy!" **

**Warning, the actions depicted in this story are graphic and sometimes extremely illegal. It is against the law IN EVERY COUNTRY [Well, I don't even know what's going on with Africa ;_;] to kidnap someone, even if it is the love of your life. I do not approve of obsessions over anyone, so please try not to copy this story and obsess over someone. It's creepy o_o There are some graphic sexual scenes and many hot scenes before it! AND NO NATSU DRAGNEEL IS NOT GOING TO BE A VAMPIRE IN THIS STORY. I DON'T DO THAT. He is titled 'The Demon Lord' for a reason, he is a Dragon Demon. It makes PERFECT SENSE. :D Now that this is all cleared up, I hope that you did not come to this story expecting a vampire or a happy go lucky story, GO AWAY. Lol, jk, stay and enjoy it! Of course there will be fluffy scenes, actually a lot of them, but there will also be very scary and depressing scenes, so if you can't handle those….you are obviously not ready for the real world ;_;**

**Holy shit, does anyone remember Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3? Holy crap, that song throws me waaaayyyyy back~! That song always makes me get up and dance XD**

**BTW, THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**OoOoOoO**

She's so beautiful! She's a goddess stuck in the mortal world, from the golden crown of her head to her pink toe-nails. From the first time he laid eyes on her he's loved her, and back then she was only six years of age! But now-eleven years later-she's become the very being he fantasized she would turn into. He could explain every detail of her every moment of her every day; his love for her was so great! He could draw her from memory even if he didn't look at her for more than a thousand years. He could pin-point on any mortal atlas where she lives, where she works, where she goes to school, even where her favorite café was. He loved her from the very bottom of his heart; everything about her appealed to him-even her flaws.

"I'm home!" Her call rings in his acute ears and immediately his eyes snap to the lacrima screen. They fixate on the gorgeous young blonde woman of 17 years and instantly a goofy smile comes to his face. He watches her slip off her shoes at the door of her tiny apartment home. He always wondered why she called out when she got home-she doesn't live with anyone. No parents, no siblings, no pets…he felt sorry for his love that she was all alone. She was so unprotected! A burglar, a thief, a rapist, anyone could break in and overcome her and he would be forced to watch!

Thankfully, Twist Day was approaching quickly for the first time in 30 years, so he'll be able to finally be with her. He will be able to hold her, protect her, talk to her…maybe even…kiss her? The possibilities were endless and he just could not wait until Twist Day. It was the only time in every 30 years that the thick barrier between the mortal world and his would waver so that a human could go through and actually survive without the help of one of the nearly nonexistent Decoders (the only ones in his world that could open portals at will). He could not wait until that day when he would save his love from the quite boring life she lived.

He watches intently as she opens her fridge, searching for something to eat. She reaches in and takes out an apple. She closes the refrigerator door with her hip and begins to sing in that harmonizing voice of her's. He instantly recognizes the tune, a song he too enjoyed. "_You're the champion of sorrow, you're the love and the pain, you're the fighter of evil, yet you're one and the same._" He watches those pink lips of her's move with every syllable she utters and for a moment he allows himself to imagine himself kissing those lips, running his hands through her curly locks…no!

He slams his hands down on the table in front of him, onyx eyes wide with fury. _No! No thinking of things like that! She hates perverts, she wouldn't like it! _The thoughts tumble through his head yet still his eyes are locked on the blonde goddess he obsesses over. They lower down to those wide hips, the way danced from side to side mesmerizing. He gulps as he watches her dance to her own voice and he notices just how slim her body is. Of course, he's always appreciated her beauty and charming grace, but something was just…different. It made him feel hot, and this coming from the infamous Dragon Demon of Halloween Town was very peculiar to hear. The heat he feels deep in his gut wasn't necessarily a _bad_ feeling…it just was foreign to him. No one has made him feel such a way before. His beautiful Lucy Heartphilia certainly made his skin the cutest shade of red and his clothes the tightest when she danced. He loved the way she moves so rhythmically, lost in the melody. He could not wait until Twist Day.

Because that was the day, he, Natsu Dragneel, the great Demon Lord of the mythical Halloween Town and the last Dragon Demon in existence, would claim what was so rightfully his.

**OoOoOoO**

**Hahahaha! JUST A PREVIEW! I thought I would be cruel and show you just a bit before ripping it away! This is a preview of my newest multi-chapter fic! Can't wait to post it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this, and please, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**PARADISE.x**


	2. The Day This Story Began!

**Okay, okay, yes, yes, I know, I know. It's been FOREVER. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I've been so busy lately with school work and being grounded and my parents got all protective over me saying how my writing was 'inappropriate' for my age and that I shouldn't be posting things online. Yeah, my parents are fucking idiots. I'm like "Dude, do you want me killing someone? 'Cause it's either writing fanfiction or murder! Your choice!" I stabbed my pillow for hours to release some steam . and then I stole my computer back for the day and decided to update The Demon Lord! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, Lucy would be a whole lot stronger and Natsu a whole lot sexier. Oh who am I kidding, that's not even possible anymore!**

**I hope you enjoy this; it is a long time coming!**

**Hurrah! First real chapter of my newest story The Demon Lord!**

**OoOoOoO**

"Little miss Lucy! Let's go! Pick up the pace!" Snaps a heavy set woman with teal colored hair and sharp violet eyes. She sets down two plates piled high with greasy hamburger meat and golden French fries on the counter and rings the silver bell. The blonde she was calling to turns her head, face holding only exasperation. She nods her head quickly and heads over, weaving through tables other waiters and waitresses.

"Coming!" She calls in her sweet drawl, blinking those deep brown doe eyes as she plans the best route to get there. The lady behind the counter is tapping her foot impatiently, narrowing her eyes at the younger woman. Lucy Heartphilia presses a tray to her chest as she approaches, "Yes?"

"C'mon, get these to table 4." The heavy woman demands in a brisk, dismissive tone. She turns back to the kitchens, barking orders at the poor cooks working their hands to the bone. Lucy nods before setting the tray down and picking up the plates to take to the requested table. Franklin's Hamburger Shack was unusually busy today, and even though it was only noon she felt a drag in her step and soreness in her eyes. All she wanted to do was take a break but she knew the other workers were tired too and deserved a break just as much as she did. Besides, a break was unaffordable at the moment considering the line to get a seat was getting longer and longer as the minutes dragged on. She sets the plates down at table 4, smiling sweetly at the family sitting there. The father smiles right back at her, and she sees his wife frown in displeasure. She turns away and looks at the woman, "A large hamburger with onions, pickles and extra mayo," The husband indicates it was his and she sets it down, "and a medium cheeseburger with bacon bits and lettuce." She sets it down in front of the son, who could not be more than 10 years old.

"Hey, where's _my_ food?" A little girl whines, a distressed look on her face. She must be starving with the way she was dramatically clutching her tummy.

"It'll not be for much longer, sweetie, we just had to get more applesauce." Lucy tells the child warmly before looking at her mother, "And yours will be out along with your daughter's, ma'am."

The woman nods, "Thank you." The others at the table echo the formality before going back to what they were doing. Lucy smiles once again, nods, and races over to the counter again. She looks over to see her boss, the heavy set woman who goes by the name Kitty, picking up another set of plates.

Kitty takes one look at her before shaking her head, "These ain't for you, little miss Lucy. Go check on your tables!"

Lucy apprehensively does as she said, going from table to table, fetching utensils and sauces and food and bills, wishing just for once she could get a break. Returning to the family at table 4, she sets down a steaming plate of macaroni & cheese, with a side of applesauce, in front of the little girl before giving the mother a bowl of broth and half a turkey sandwich. They thank her before digging in, clearly dismissing her. Lucy scurries away, wanting to wipe at the sweat on her brow but knowing that doing so in front of costumers would be considered 'unsanitary'. _Finally, a break!_ Lucy screams in her mind, sighing heavily as she leans against the back wall of the restaurant. Her knees felt as if they were about to give out! Lucy was a hard worker and all, but she valued a good break above anything else. Well, anything else other than the tips. So far she managed to snag a good hundred dollars in bills, and that was good considering in was so early into her shift. She still had a good four hours to go, if she could make it to three. She closes her eyes and chuckles lightly. She did beg Kitty for this job so she shouldn't be complaining. Usually people don't take her all that seriously because of her light hair color and her insanely large cup size. Seriously, they were like mountains! Not that she really minded. Sure, they did give her back pain from time to time, but they seriously helped out her sex appeal!

_Who am I kidding? I can't get a guy to commit! What's the point of dating at my age if you aren't serious? _She thinks to herself disdainfully. She's had multiple boyfriends in the past, even broke it off with one a few days ago, but none of them really suited her high expectations. She wanted a guy who is loyal, smart, funny, athletic, clever, sweet, sensitive, and an assortment of other insignificant things. She's had boyfriends who are athletic but in no way smart, boys who are loyal but clingy, and boys who are funny and sweet but lack attention span, especially when other girls are around. She was even cheated on once, something that broke her heart and made her rage for days. Ever since then she made sure to stay away from 'jocks', or whatever the kids call them these days._ I think I'll just give up on dating forever! _

"Hey, Lucy?" The timid voice breaks her out of her stump and she opens her eyes to see her co-worker Eric looking at her with leveled gray eyes. Eric was quite the cutie, but she didn't dig the shy and doormat type guys. She wanted her guy to be assertive and strong, two things Eric obviously was not. He had smoothed out black hair that he kept tied back with a rubber band. He had beautiful hair, Lucy has always wanted to brush it and style it but she knew her boss would get angry at her. Eric smiles nervously at her, something he often does before looking away from her again, "K-Kitty told me to tell you to wait on the guy at the front desk."

Lucy's eyes widen and she pushes herself from the wall, "Another table?!" She whines, distress clear. Eric nods forlornly and glances at her. She sighs heavily before eying him with a cute pout on her face, "Is there any chance you could..?"

"Sorry, Lucy, I would b-but Kitty g-gave me strict orders not to help you. I-I'm sorry, please forgive me!" If there was one person Eric adored more than Lucy it was Kitty.

Sighing again, she nods her head and starts to move, "Okay, okay, thanks anyway, Eric. Another table…I'm gonna diiiieeee~…" Lucy whimpers to herself as she heads towards the front of the restaurant. Eric smiles after her before practically jumping ten feet in the air at the sound of a loud command from Kitty. He speeds off to assist the frightening and respectable older woman. Lucy quickly wipes at her forehead before anyone can see on her way and she looks up to see a tall young man, about her age of 17 years or maybe older. Her eyes skim over his face and body, liking what they see, until they rest on his unruly pink hair. It sticks out in all directions, almost as if he just got out of bed._ And what a strange scarf!_ She flashes him a smile worth a million bucks, "Now why hasn't anyone seated you yet? Please, please, come with me." The man watches her with unusually dark onyx eyes, well a darker black than anything she's ever seen. It was very difficult to see his pupils and even though she wanted to she wasn't going to try. Her boss would kill her if she caught her staring awkwardly at customers! Even with just how good looking they might be… "You can sit here, if you'd like." She offers, gesturing to a small table meant for two but would be suitable for one.

He nods his head at her, slipping past her to sit down, "Thank you." His voice is deep, masculine yet still smooth like butter. He smiles a crooked smile at her, something that just about steals her breath away. She blinks a few times, confused by her reaction, before smiling a bit more.

"Hello, welcome to Franklin's Hamburger Shack, my name is-" She begins with the usual line, but is cut off by the man finishing it for her.

"Lucy?" His eyes glint mischievously and her mind draws a blank.

"H-how did you know?" She questions, a curious look on her pretty face. He lifts a hand and points to the shiny name tag on her chest. His smile grows into a smirk and her face is an explosion of red hues. "Oh! Yes, right…ugh, they make me say that, you know?"

The young man chuckles, eyes locked on her's, "I could tell."

"So, um, would you like something to drink, sir? Well of course you would like something to drink but what would you like, I mean, I don't…know…" She wanted to kill herself. She was rambling and making a total fool of herself in front of his gorgeous boy, talk about a total embarrassment. Suddenly she could not wait to get the hell out of there. She clears her throat and says quickly, "Something to drink?"

He chuckles softly and rests his strong chin on the palm of his right hand. He was obviously enjoying himself, "Yeah, you're right about that, Lucy. I'll take a fire-erm, I mean." He grits his teeth at his mess-up, and Lucy cocks her head slightly to the side, confused.

"Fire?"

"N-no, that isn't what I meant! I'll just take a whiskey. Or a beer, whatever you have." He tries to cover, sitting up straight and losing his smirk. Lucy stares at him for a moment before a tiny smile comes to her pink lips.

"Okay, fire boy. One whiskey or beer it is!" She winks at him before turning around and walking away, loving the feel of his stare on her back.

OoOoOoO

"That'll be $240.50." The blonde waitress says with a great big smile, and the target of such friendliness smiles right back. Over the course of two hours, with him taking an impossibly long time to eat, the two were on a first name basis. His name was Natsu Dragneel, a name that fit his sunny personality well. She had found out that he loved food, dragons and a good old fashioned tussle. He had found out that she loved the color pink, dogs and writing. And that she was also an aspirating author. Lucy was enjoying this time with her new friend, and the way he looked at her was enough to make her forget about the world.

Natsu shakes his head, "My, my, this place is expensive!" He fakes anger, making her giggle lightly.

"Natsu, you ate enough to feed a small army!" Lucy exclaims good naturedly.

He chuckles, "I offered you some! You could've sat and ate with me."

"I wish. My boss would blow a gasket if I sat down with you, and I don't feel like having the weight of an old lady's aneurism on my shoulders." The two laugh at her little joke as he takes out his wallet. She watches in amazement as he pulls out four hundred dollar bills without even thinking about it, handing them over to her. She grasps them in shaking hands.

"Woah…Natsu…" She eyes them with huge orbs, "You're rich!"

He laughs, "Yeah, I guess so, by definition."

"Wait," She says, eyes darkening, "this is too much. I'll get you some change-" Just as she was turning to walk away, his large hand snakes around her tiny wrist, pulling her back. Her eyes widen and she looks to him in confusion. He is smiling hugely at her, as he has been doing for some time now, "Natsu?"

"Don't, the leftovers are yours. You definitely deserve them after having to deal with me and my eating habits." He says in his deep, baritone voice that makes chills run down her spine, "C'mon. Take it. My treat."

She can't help the gasp that escapes her mouth at his words, "N-Natsu, this is nearly on-one hundred and sixty dollars! I can't possibly accept this!"

"Sure ya' can. Just take a hundred of it, put it in your pocket there, go get change for another hundred and keep sixty of it. Simple and easy! C'mon. You know you want it."

Still not so sure, Lucy looks down at the cash, beyond words. Should she accept this overly generous offer from a boy she barely knows? Or should she demand he only give her a meager tip of ten dollars? _This must be my sex appeal at work! He must be so attracted to me he was to give me stuff! It's not my fault I'm beautiful…_ She smirks at her words before looking at him once again, "O-okay, Natsu, whatever you say! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She repeats, a big smile on her face.

"No problem, Luce." _Luce? A pet name? _"Say, I've got to get going, but would you want to, I don't know, hang out sometime?"

_This is it! A possible candidate! He's so sweet, funny and hot! Rich, too! What could be better than this? Well, if he was the prince of some nation of course, but the possibility of that is 1-1,000,000! _A light blush decorates her features and she nods, "I get off at 4. Meet me in front?"

Natsu Dragneel smiles hugely at her, "Cannot wait, Luce. See you then." He stands up, easily towering over her with his height of 6". _Tall, dark-well not so much with that pink hair of his- and handsome! My lucky day! _She watches as he leaves, heart beating rapidly and tongue tied. He turns his head and glances at her just as he leaves Franklin's Hamburger Shack. His eyes, black as midnight, are fiery with some foreign emotion, and whatever it may be, it makes her heart skip a beat. She gives him a little wave, something he returns, before turning and cleaning up the table of the mass amount of dishes he left behind.

_This day was so amazing. I cannot wait until 4…what could possibly go wrong?_

"Lucy! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!"

"Yes, Miss Kitty…"

OoOoOoO

She was giddy. More so than giddy. She felt as light as air, daydreaming and swooning over the intense gaze Natsu had given her. Did he feel the same undeniable attraction she felt? Or was it just all in that golden head of her's? She hoped not as she practically dashes out of her workplace, more than excited at the thought of possibly going on a date with Natsu. She waves a goodbye to Kitty and other employees before pushing against the large glass door of the restaurant to exit. Although, just as she takes one step outside, a familiar timid voice stops her, "H-hey, Lucy, can I talk to you for a mo-moment?" Said blonde turns to face shy little Eric, who seemed a bit more bashful than usual.

"Yes, Eric?" Lucy asks with a friendly smile on her face. She's always liked Eric, and found his stuttering and timid nature both cute and annoying. He was actually funny, once you got past his fear of you, and could be quite the little charmer when he wanted to be. "You need something?"

Eric pokes his index fingers together before glancing back up at her again. She waits not so patiently as he tries to get his thoughts together, "W-would you…maybe, um, like to…go out to…um…dinner…?"

Lucy stares at him with wide eyes, even though she was not the least bit surprised he liked her this way. She just wasn't prepared for him to actually make a move. _Oh, I feel bad…_ She takes a deep breath, "Sorry, Eric. I already have plans with someone else. Maybe some other time. See ya around!" She finishes quickly, not wanting to keep Natsu waiting long. Eric instantly deflates and stares at the ground. She hoped she didn't just kill his confidence forever. She gives a little wave and walks away, pushing away feelings of guilt. She comes out to step on the sidewalk, relishing in the cool autumn air of October. Was it really Halloween already? The year went by so fast! She was thankful she graduated early from school so that she could go to parties all night long and not have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. She couldn't wait; she even had a skimpy costume of a kitty cat chosen out! Maybe she should ask Natsu to tag along…he seemed like a partying type of guy. Taking a seat at a bench, she waits fidgety for the boy on her mind to appear. _Maybe he'll take me to dinner! How romantic would that be? _She immediately imagines a scenario where a beautified Natsu is on one knee holding her hand and staring deep into her eyes. She shakes her head quickly to erase the vision. _Last time I checked, Natsu did not have that long of lashes! _

"Hey, princess. Did you miss me?" A voice says teasingly next to her. She jumps out of surprise and fear and turns her head to see Natsu grinning hugely at her. A smile comes to her face without her consent and she giggles at what he said.

Deciding to play hard-to-get, Lucy says in a deviously sweet voice, "No way!"

Natsu fakes looking hurt, grabbing his chest and saying, "Oh, mi Lady, you wounded thou!" The two laugh at his antics before standing up. He glances around with those gorgeous onyx eyes that captivate her, "So, got anything in mind?"

She moves a bit closer to him when a gust of breeze hits her and draws chills down her spine, "I don't know, it is Halloween. There are sure to be parties later on. We could go to one of those!" She looks at him and smiles.

He contemplates over this before saying, "Nah, I always unintentionally get wasted at those types of get together's, and I don't want a pretty lady like you to see such ungentlemanly behavior!" They both chuckle at his choice of words and Lucy rolls her pretty brown eyes.

"Well, then what do you have in mind, then?"

"Hm…well, there is this pretty cool place I found not too far from here. It _is_ in the woods, however. You trust me enough to be in a secluded place with me?" His smile lessens just a bit at the thought of her not, and she purses her lips in thought.

"Well, there _are_ chances of you being an ax murderer and you're taking me to your secret hide-out to chop me up to little teriyaki bits. But then again," Her smile grows into a smirk, "you could just be some prince coming to whisk me off to a tropical beach palace somewhere…" She giggles.

He laughs softly, "Well, I am not a prince, unfortunately, but the place I'm taking you to _is_ amazing."

"Then what are we waiting for, fire boy?"

"I do not know what, Luce."

She holds out her arm and he loops his own through her's. The two begin to walk down the sidewalk, talking and laughing about everything and nothing at all. She looks up at him, entranced by the way the light of the sun bounced off his peculiar hair and by the way he kept glancing at her as if he couldn't get enough of her. She gets a little closer, pretending as if she didn't, and continues to listen to some joke he was cracking. "So, we're going to walk?" She questions amusedly.

He glances at her, a tiny blush on his face, "I'd rather walk…transportation vehicles and I aren't really on speaking terms right this second." He chuckles nervously at her slightly skeptical look.

"Car sickness?" She questions.

"The worst."

She nods her head, "How far away is it from here?"

He shrugs, "Not that far, probably about half a mile up the road here." He gestures to the nearly vacant street. Magnolia _was_ a small country town, so it made sense that barely anyone was out because of work.

"Hey, Natsu, where do you live? How come I haven't seen you around before?" Asks Lucy with a curious look. In this type of town you see everyone who lives here at least once, and never before has she seen him and his pink hair. She'd think she would remember seeing such a masterpiece of a boy.

"I travel a lot." Is his curt reply, and she can tell he wants to leave it at that. _That's strange…oh well; I'm sure he's probably just living in his car and is too ashamed to admit it! Perfectly harmless…_

**OoOoOoO**

**Sorry, I know, abrupt ending, but I just couldn't write anymore and I really wanted to post this! So, sorry! Well, at least I posted something, right?**

**Oh, no! Natsu makes his move! What will happen in the woods? What will Lucy do when she realizes this potential boyfriend of her's is really the Demon Lord of the mythical Halloween Town? BTW, forgot to mention this in the preview, but Halloween Town is from a Nightmare Before Christmas. Great movie, I love it so much!**

**Don't be like Eric! Don't be shy to review! You can tell me just how horrible this chapter was, bwaahaha!**

**So, review, favorite, you know, all that good stuff.**

**This story is gonna be fun to write!**

**PEACE!**

**PARADISE.x**


End file.
